That's a Pretty Sexy Voice You've Got Thar
by Pyro the Phoenix
Summary: Kida's voice is pretty sexy, if he may say so. Mikado is uncomfortable with this. Kida/Mikado


**Author's note: **

**Written for the DRRR! Kink Meme  
**Pairing: Kida/Mikado/Kida  
Rating: M  
Kink: SEXY VOICES lololol

I've had this posted on my LJ for a while now, it's the first fic I've written in... several years. So.

* * *

When Kida had asked Mikado if they could hang out at the latter's apartment to study, the poor boy had foolishly thought there would, you know. Be some actual studying.

What a silly notion. He should have seen this coming, honestly.  
_  
Well, at least he tried for a few minutes…_ Mikado thought sullenly.

Kida had at first diligently overlooked his textbook and even answered a few questions. However, his will to continue trickled away after a few minutes as his attention span reached breaking point. For the last thirty minutes or so, Kida had taken to finding the different ways he could amuse himself.

Most of which involved bugging Mikado.

From poking (more like stabbing) Mikado in the side continually, to clicking his ball point pen over and over("If you keep doing that I'll shove that pen through your eye"), Kida had tried nearly everything to get Mikado to give up on his homework.

But he was persistent on finishing it, much to Kida's displeasure.

After the clicking pen comment, Kida was a little wary to continue bugging his friend. Mikado was almost done with his work anyway, so Kida figured he might as well wait it out.  
_  
But dear god he was so boredddd._

As Mikado was finishing up his last few questions, he noticed that Kida had begun to boot up his computer.

"… Kida-kun? What are you doing?"

"Hmmm…? Oh, I was just gonna browse the internet for a little bit while I wait." Kida responded lightly. As the computer booted to life, it was few moments before a small box popped on the screen requesting a username and password.

"Ah, what's your username and password Mikado?" The blonde glanced over his shoulder to look at his friend.

"That's a secret." Mikado hadn't even bothered to look up from his paper.

"Eh~? Mikado, I'm your best friend! Don't you trust the bond between us? " An exaggerated gasp, "Is it… something ~dirtyyyy~ Mi-ka-do~..? "

Kida felt great sense of satisfaction as he watched Mikado's face redden considerably. The pen that moments later smacked him in the face was _totally_ worth it.

"O-Of course not! Is that all that ever comes to mind with you?" Mikado fidgeted uncomfortably. He really hated it when Kida said his name like that.

"Mahh, I'm a healthy teenage boy Mi-ka-do~," The boy fidgeted again, "It's only natural~!" Kida didn't seem to be embarrassed in the least.

Mikado settled for glaring at him from across the room.

"And that's why you aren't allowed on my computer. You'd probably look up d-dirty," Mikado winced at the slight stutter, "sites and infect my computer with tons of viruses!"

Kida dramatically brought his hand to his heart, "How could you think so lowly of your best friend!"

Mikado merely returned his eyes and attention back to his homework. If he could just finish up these last two questions…

It was silent for a few moments.

"Mi-ka-do…"

His name ended in a slight whine. Something about the tone Kida used… well.

The slight flush Mikado had on his face suddenly felt like it _was going somewhere else_.

Was it normal to find one's best friend's voice so…  
**  
"Miiikaddoooo~" **

While Mikado had been contemplating the concerning effect Kida's voice seemed to be having on his body, Kida had snuck up behind him _to whine in his ear oh god._

This was becoming a dangerous situation, _very rapidly_.

Mikado tried to maneuver himself to hide his growing hard on, but before he could properly scoot further under the table Kida attached himself to his person. The clingy boy wrapped arms securely around his neck, bringing his face closer still to his ear.

"Mi-ka-dooo~ Quit ignoring me!"

For a brief second, Mikado wondered how there was enough blood in his face for it to feel so hot. _Maybe he won't notice_. He chanced a quick glance down.  
_  
If he hasn't notice yet, it won't be long before he does!_

Mikado quickly tried to formulate a plan to get his notebook off the table and onto his lap without it being obvious. In the mean time he would have to try and distract Kida.

Too bad his mouth seemed to be detached from his brain.

"C-Could you not same my name like that, Kida-kun?"

… that was not part of the plan. _And dammit that stutter!_.

Kida, as it turned out, seemed to be genuinely puzzled by the request.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Mikado tried to subtly move his notebook into his lap, but the movement did not go un-noticed by his friend. Eyes drawn by the motion, Kida finally looked down.

It felt like the longest three-second silence of Mikado's entire life.

Kida quickly detached his arms from around his friend and scooted a few feet away, laughing nervously.

"And you were calling me perverted! You naughty boy~! What's going through your –" Kida paused for a moment. And then something clicked.

Mikado had at this point been attempting to meld his face to his hands in embarrassment. What's worse, his problem had yet to leave. It was in the middle of trying to think of very un-arousing things that Kida made his way close to Mikado again.

"Mi. Ka. Do~" A slight shiver. Well so much for that train of thought.

"Hmmm, could it be that you're turned on by my voice alone~ Mi~ Ka ~Do~?"  
_  
… Is he doing it on purpose?_ Mikado took a small peek through his fingers. The ridiculous grin on Kida face was all he needed to confirm.

That jerk! Well! Two can play at that game!

"I suppose I can't blame you though Mi~Ka~Do~ I mean, I do have a rather sexy voice~" Kida was all but purring now, "But Mikado~ You mustn't forg –"  
**  
"Ma-Masaomi…"** Mikado made sure to add in a slight whimper.

Mikado lowered his hands to fully enjoy watching Kida's face change through several shades of pink to red, mouth still half open. While the revenge was sweet, the small noise Kida made in the back of his throat wasn't helping his still rather prominent hard on.

Kida continued to gape at Mikado (in shock/horror? Mikado wasn't sure), even as the boy turned back to his notebook. Satisfied with his revenge, he tried to again think of things that _weren't_ sexy since he was still frustratingly turned on. However, the slight breath on his ear halted all thought.  
_**  
"… Mikado"**_

His breath hitched.  
_**  
"… Say my name like that again."**_

Mikado couldn't see Kida behind him, but he could _feel_ him. He was so close behind the other boy; Mikado could feel the heat from Kida radiating off him.

There is yet another beat of absolute silence for which Mikado held his breath.

Kida finally speaks again, the air rushing over Mikado's ear.

"… Do… Do you want me to give you a reason…. To say it again, maybe?" His tone was uncharacteristically nervous sounding, despite his best effort to sound like his usual confident self.

Mikado's thoughts scramble to decipher what exactly Kida means by that, _because it certainly can't be what Mikado's thinking it might mean…!_ It all feels very surreal. It was only a little while ago that the two of them had been doing homework, chatting and goofing around like normal, male, best friends! And now Kida was offering… _offering too…!_

Mikado's erection however didn't seem to care too much about the poor boy's mental crisis, and was quite delighted at the idea of what Kida might be offering.

During Mikado's mental struggles, the boy had subconsciously begun to whimper and squirm. Kida took this as a confirmation and tentatively reached around the smaller boy. His hands shook slightly as they grasped at the fabric of Mikado's uniform shirt, tugging lightly to un-tuck the garment. He felt Mikado's stomach muscles flinch away from his hands and Mikado's back straighten, and for a moment Kida is petrified. Maybe he was wrong…!

But then Mikado shudders and whimpers, "… M-Masa…omi?"

Relieved, the whimper spurred Kida on as he finished un-tucking the quivering boy's shirt from his pants, slipping his hands under Mikado's shirt. Mikado gasped as his mind tried to piece back together his rapidly deteriorating thought process.

Why wasn't he telling Masaomi to stop? Kida's suppose to like girls, he loves girls! And he likes girls too! He likes Sonohara-san, for that matter! Best friends, who are both boys, aren't suppose to t-touch each other like this! And, and..!  
_  
And Kida's hand just slipped into his pants…!_

Again whimpers and a quiet gasp escape from his mouth before he can stop himself. If Mikado wasn't thoroughly distracted he might have been a little more embarrassed at how _girly_ he sounded. But all he can think about right now is how fantastic Kida's hand feels against his erection and how much he strangely _doesn't __**want**__ Kida to stop._

Kida meanwhile, was fumbling over his own mental crisis. He was already ridiculously hard himself, and with each sound that escaped Mikado's mouth, he's only gotten harder. And he hadn't even touched himself yet! It's a little weird that Mikado of all people is turned him on so easily. Kida had always thought Mikado was pretty cute, but it never really occurred to him that would mean he found the boy… _attractive_. It seemed just natural to think that; of course Mikado is cute, just look at him! Who wouldn't find the boy adorable!

As Kida removed his hand from Mikado's pants to begin fumbling with the button and zipper of the said smaller boy's pants, Mikado arched back to make contact with the other boy's chest. He whispered Kida's name again as the blonde boy wrestles Mikado's dick out from the boy's underwear and begins to pump lightly. Kida hadn't done this before with another guy, but he tries to mimic what he knows _he_ likes.

As Mikado let out a full on moan, he was fairly confident that he must be doing something right. During one particular rough rub at his tip, Mikado leaned over gasping loudly. It's enough to send Kida's own neglected body into motion. He pressed himself tightly against Mikado's back, thrusting against the small of Mikado's back. It was a little awkward, but the satisfying friction makes Kida quickly forget about it.

Mikado's thought process, which had pretty much entirely halted since Kida had put his hand in his pants, finally started to pick up a little bit. Kida is leaning heavily on his back, and he can distinctly feel Kida's own erection pressing against him.

When the blonde boy began to mutter in his ear, (and a hint of what Mikado thinks might have been a whine), a thought suddenly sprung to the forefront of his hazy mind. _Masaomi has been touching me this entire time, but I haven't done anything for him yet…_

"…wai- hahnn, Masaomi… wait, stop…" Just as Mikado was about to remove Kida's hand, Kida abruptly stopped all his movements. Before Mikado can even blink, the hand that had been pleasuring him flees along with the warmth of Kida on his back. Confused at the sudden shift in moods, Mikado turned around to see that his friend had scooted several feet away from him, nervously looking to the side.

"Haha, sorry about that Mikado~! I probably ruined the image in your head with that, didn't I?" Kida still didn't looking at the other boy, his voice squeaking, "It would probably be hard to imagine it's a girl doing this if I … uh…" He trailed off, unwilling to admit what _exactly he had been doing_.

Mikado mind is still a little muddled from all the hormones, but he was still pretty sure he had been saying Kida's name (the fact he had been wondering why he _wasn't_ think of a girl is shoved to the back of his mind temporarily). He was also pretty sure that neither he nor Kida ever mentioned girls during this… weird thing.

Kida's mind was furiously trying to come up with something to mend the situation, anything to fix it. He felt stupid for thinking that Mikado actually wanted to be touch by him, for forcing himself on his _best friend..!_

He chanced a glance at Mikado, readying an excuse, but the words never make it out of his mouth. Mikado has started crawling towards him, flushed cheeks and a pale face staring right back at him. Kida absorbs the smaller boy's appearance; his shirt was horribly wrinkled, his blue blazer slipped off one shoulder, and his pant still undone.

And he looked undoubtedly hotter than any girl Kida has ever seen. The thought goes straight to his still tight pants, and he immediately felt ashamed. He might have just ruined his friendship with Mikado, and all he can think about is the fact that he might be a hell of a lot more attracted to his best friend then he originally thought.

Kida again tried to force his mouth to speak as Mikado plopped down in front of him, but the smaller boy beat him to the punch.

"Uh, no… that's not why I asked you to… stop," He paused to catch his breath, still recovering from earlier, "I was just thinking… that I should… do you too… r-right?" He lost a bit of confidence as Kida began to gape at him. However moments later, Kida's face bloomed red and he subtly shifted.

Um… that meant it was alright... right? Mikado cautiously moved his hands to grab at Kida's blazer, carefully watching Kida's face. Kida seems to be focused on Mikado's hands as they clumsily remove his blazer and set it to the side. The hands moved back to his hoodie, trying to tug it up and over Kida's body.

"This is your favorite hoodie right? We shouldn't get dirty," Mikado continued to tug at Kida's hoodie, but the blonde boy's arms remained at his side, hampering his progress. Kida is still staring intently at Mikado's hands. The smaller boy paused for a second, confidence faltering again.

"… M-Masaomi?"

Kida's eyes finally snapped back up to Mikado's face.

"Huh? Oh- uh, okay hold on."

Kida fumbled slightly as he removed his hoodie before throwing it off to the side with his blazer. The moment it's gone, Mikado began un-tucking Kida's uniform shirt, hands jerking slightly. He was nervous but eager to try to please his friend. He was still hard himself, despite the time that past, and Mikado only briefly pondered why the idea of touching Kida excited him further.

After he undid Kida's pants, Kida hissed lowly at the relief. Mikado shuddered lightly at the sound before quashing the last bit of nervousness he had and quickly put his hand down Kida's boxers. Grasping onto Kida's length, the smaller boy slowly brought it out into the open. Kida was again staring at Mikado's hand, his breath quickened.

Clumsily, Mikado tried to imitate Kida's movements from earlier. It was not quite the same, Mikado's movements were a bit jerky, but it still felt amazing to Kida, having gone so long without contact.

"Hgnn… hah." Without really thinking about it, Kida placed his own hand on top of Mikado's, guiding him. Surprised, Mikado looked up at Kida's face to find the boy's eyes shut tightly, face twisted in pleasure.

"…L-like this Mikad-ahh…." Kida let loose a breathy moan at a particularly rough pump, and it sent Mikado's own arousal into overdrive.

Mikado couldn't help but whimper at the rather painful hard on he had. He stopped his hand's movement.

"Um- M-Masaomi?" The blonde blearily opened his eyes to look at Mikado, questioningly. Mikado looked away for a moment, before glancing down at his erection. Kida's eyes followed.

"Do- err… can you touch… me too?" Mikado looked back up at his best friend hoping for a positive reaction. He's flustered to find that Kida was now grinning cheekily at him. Gone is the nervous, jittery, Kida he was becoming accustomed to. The Kida the smaller boy has always known is back, brimming with confidence.

"Well, if you insist~!" Kida suddenly grabbed at Mikado's pants, trying to tug them off of the smaller boy. Mikado squeaked at this, baffled.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kida stopped tugging before hesitantly answering.

"I just… have an idea. It will feel really awesome I promise." He tried to grin, but only managed a small nervous smile. "Just…. Trust me, okay?"

The smaller boy blushed hotly. He was going to get emotional whiplash from Kida, honestly. He's a little worried that Kida might have been suggesting… anal… he heard about it from a few people (Kanra-san). It sounded really painful and not pleasant at all, and Mikado was quite sure he didn't want to try that. But… he was certain Kida would never want to hurt him, and if you can't trust your best friend…

"… okay." Mikado shifted slightly and tugged off his pants the rest of the way. He folded them neatly and set them next to the pile of Kida's hoodie and blazer, and then turned to face Kida again. Mikado had planned to ask exactly what this idea entailed, but the chance is swiped away when Kida grabbed his hips and dragged Mikado onto his lap.

Panic flooded Mikado's system, as was beginning to seem like Kida might really have meant that he was going to try anal, and Mikado _really, really, really wasn't ready for that!_

Instead however, Mikado was hit with a wave of pleasure as Kida slid him up his lap and ground the two of them together.

"Ahhh!" Mikado clutched at the fabric of Kida's shirt, head dizzy. Kida buried his face into the smaller boy's shoulder groaning at the satisfying contact.

"Hahnnn… move with… me. It will be easier that hah… way."

Mikado didn't answer and simply shifted his hips forward, earning another spike of pleasure for both of them. The smaller boy's hands searched for something to hold onto as Kida brought their hips together over and over, moving from Kida's chest, to his shoulders, before they settled in the midst of Kida's hair.

Already over stimulated, it didn't take much for both boys to reach their limit. Mikado roughly tugged on Kida's hair as he reached his climax.

"Ahh Masa- …!" The rest of his call died in his throat, having run out of air. Kida followed suit moments later, crying out loudly.

"HAHHHHnnnn…." Mikado slumped heavily on Kida, gasping deeply to try and regain a normal breathing rate. Kida was no better off, still shaking from the after effects of his own orgasm. Supporting both of them quickly became too much and Kida fell to the side, bringing Mikado along with him.

Their shirts were both smeared with cum (and unfortunately for Kida, his pants as well) and they stuck uncomfortably to their skin. They both just laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath. Reality rapidly started sinking back in now that the haze of lust had lifted. Mikado's fingers were still threaded through Kida's hair, and Kida's hands were still attached to Mikado's hips.

They continued to stare uncertainly at each other. Able to think clearly now, Kida considered what this meant. Did he find Mikado attractive at the time only because he was horny? Or had he perhaps, always been attracted to the boy he called his best friend? He loosened his grip on Mikado's hips slightly and stared at him. Mikado was certainly looked very cute at the moment. But still…

"…. Can I try one more thing, Mikado?"

Mikado blushed, embarrassed that his mind drifts to earlier. He nodded. Kida took another moment to simply stare at his face, before slowly bringing his own closer. Both their eyes were still open as Kida drew even closer still, and for a moment Mikado thought his breath completely halted. Kida adjusted the tilt of his head and then stopped, their lips only a hair's breath away.

Mikado didn't know how long they stayed like that, but he spent most of the time just marveling at how pretty Kida's eyes looked. Had they always been that pretty? And then Kida finally slipped his eyes (those really pretty eyes) shut and pressed his lips against Mikado's.

It was very short and quite innocent, especially when compared with what they had been doing earlier, but the feeling of Kida's chapped lips was surprisingly very warm and left him feeling… rather _giddy_. He just felt really happy, so happy actually, he might have giggled. Mortified at such an unmanly action, he almost missed the returned chuckle against his lips.

Mikado felt the grip Kida had on his hips tighten slightly, as Kida pulled his lips away from his own.

"Why are you so fucking cute?" There was a hint of frustration in Kida's voice as he said this, layered over the wavering tone.

Mikado could only grasp at the hair on Kida's head, unsure of how to respond.

Kida gathered his resolve and finally decided to just jump off the metaphorical ledge.

"What would you say if I happened to think I might like you?" Kida tried to ham it up and push as much false confidence as he can muster into his not-quite confession. But Mikado felt his hands shaking on his hips, and knew that Kida was as nervous as he was.

Mikado pondered over Kida's statement. He never really thought of Kida in that way, to be honest. Or at least, he thought anyway. But, doing… er… things with Kida had certainly been enjoyable. Did that mean he liked Kida too? His thoughts drifted briefly to Sonohara-san, whom he was certain he was attracted to. He had always thought girls were cute, and Mikado wondered if had done these sorts of things with a girl, would it have been different?

But then another thought occurred to Mikado. Yes he thinks girls are pretty and attractive, but as he looked at Kida, he found that actually he thinks Kida is rather pretty too. Or handsome, he supposed. But the difference between some random pretty girls (even Sonohara-san) and Kida, is that Kida has been with him his whole life. Kida Masaomi, his _best friend_ since childhood. In the end, it's Kida who makes him laugh the loudest, feel the happiest, and who knows him better than anyone else.

And that's when Mikado decided that maybe it isn't too weird to fall for one's best friend.

Mikado tugged Kida's face close to his own again, taking the blonde boy by surprise, before whispering lightly in his ear.

"I think I might like you too."

And with that, he pressed his lips against Kida's once again. The warm feeling spread throughout his system and he felt Kida relax at last. Mikado's bliss however was rather rudely interrupted by a sudden squeeze on his butt.

"ACK! WH-WHAT… what are you doing?"

Kida's grin was back and Mikado might have been happy to see it if he wasn't _annoyed_.

"I'm groping you~ Isn't it obvious Mi-Ka-Do~~?" He squeezed again.

"W-Well stop it!"

"Nope~ As your boyfriend, free groping is one of the many perks I gain~~!"

"B-Boyfriend…?"

"I like you~ You like me~ So that means we can date right? Like boyfriend and girlfriend! Or I guess boyfriend and boyfriend in our case… hmmm."

Mikado stumbled over his words a bit. He supposed Kida was right, though it's still a little weird. Another squeeze on his butt brought him back out of his frazzled thoughts.

"Q-Quit that!" This was just embarrassing.

"I won't~~~! But Mikado, these perks also apply to you! Feel free to grope me whenever and as often as you please! As you are privileged~! Don't you realize how lucky you are? Now that I'm officially off the market, think of how many girls would simply _die_ to have the privileges you do~!"

"… pervert."

"Ah~ After what just happened earlier, don't you think that would be like the pot calling the kettle black, no? Haha~!"

*SMACK*


End file.
